A Move Gone Bad
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 17 year old Justin Russo is able to save his 15 year old sister Alex, 13 year old brother Max and 11 year old sister Ramona. But he was not able to save their parents Theresa and Jerry Russo. What will happen if all this was planned just to get the Russo siblings to arrive to Panem? All planned by President Snow.
1. Chapter 1

**I have not decided if they will be wizards or not. But anyway, here's the first chapter.**

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen year old Justin Russo grabs his little eleven year old sister Ramona's hand as Ramona grabs her thirteen year old brother Max's hand and Max grabs his fifteen year old sister Alex's hand.

Justin has black hair and green eyes.

Ramona has light brown hair, which reaches just above her shoulders and blue eyes.

Max has brown hair and brown eyes.

Finally, Alex has black hair, which reaches her shoulders and brown eyes.

Justin is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Max is wearing a blue t-shirt with birds on it, with black jeans. Ramona is wearing a green vest, a think long sleeved shirt that has 'cutie' and blue jeans. Finally Alex is wearing black skinny jeans and a flower top t-shirt with a white sweater.

"Come on!" Justin shouts as the four siblings runs into the black, cloudy, rainy night.

The full moon has a cloud covering it slightly, but not enough to get rid of the light that it is giving off.

"Where are we going?!" Alex shouts over the rain, pulling Max closer to her.

"Anywhere away from the house!" Justin pulls them down the road and into the alley. Each sibling slams themselves against the brick building, hiding in the shadows as a figure runs passed them.

That figure that ran passed them murdered the Russo siblings' mother, Theresa, and father, Jerry.

Alex looks at Justin to see him peek around the corner.

"Let's go." Justin whispers taking Max's hand in his as Alex takes Ramona's.

As the four siblings leave the alley cautiously, the figure appears in front of them.

"You have no where to run." The figure smirks.

Alex pulls Ramona behind her protectively.

Justin pulls Max behind him protectively as Alex grabs Max's hand.

The figure advances on the seventeen, fifteen, thirteen and eleven year old before someone appears and punches the figure in the face. The two fight it out, as the siblings freeze in place.

Suddenly the figure stops moving as the person that came to their rescue gets up.

"Let's get you four somewhere warm and dry." The person tells them.

"Who are you?" Alex asks, breaking out of her frozen moment first.

"Coriolanus Snow." The man answers.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ramona asks as rain pours down on them harder.

"I don't think you have a choice." Snow mutters though it wasn't quite quiet enough for Alex to not hear.

Snow begins to walk and Max and Justin follows.

Alex ignores the part of herself that is telling her to not go, and follows with Ramona next to her.

~K&A~

At District 12 in Panem. The poorest District of the twelve.

District 1 is luxury.

District 2 is masonry.

District 3 is technology.

District 4 is fishing.

District 5 is power.

District 6 is transportation.

District 7 is lumber.

District 8 is textiles.

District 9 is grain.

District 10 is livestock.

District 11 is agriculture.

District 12 is mining.

And District 13 was graphite mining and nuclear.

What happened to District 13 you may ask? Well, District 13 was rebelling against the Capitol, the center of all Districts, the leaders, the rich where the President lives.

Panem is the home of the Hunger Games, a battle for children between the ages of twelve to eighteen, to fight to the death. The prize? Food for the whole family of the winner. Each District sends one boy and one girl into the Hunger Games to represent their District. The thing is... only one comes out alive.

This year, March 15th, 2012, is the 74th Hunger Games.

~A&K~

In District 12, a girl with brown hair in a side braid, and grey eyes is walking out of her run down home.

The girl's name is Katniss Everdeen. Katniss is a sixteen year old girl and is the hunter in the family. Her father got killed when she was eleven, in a mining explosion. Katniss' mother is depressed and barely works. Katniss even has a little twelve year old sister by the name of Primrose, though, everyone calls her Prim. The final member of the family; Buttercup. Buttercup is Prim's cat.

As Katniss walks to the fence of District 12, she slips through, careful not to touch the electrical fence, and heads into the forest.

~K&A~

Alex sits down in the cafe next to her brothers and sister staring at Snow emotionless.

"So what do you want?" Alex snaps.

"Listen, I know you four are homeless. I know that guy killed your parents. I just want to help you." Snow tells them.

"What do you have in mind?" Justin asks before Alex could respond.

"I am the President of Panem. I am offering you a free modern home and anything you want. All you have to do is come with me to Panem and accept the offer."

"Deal." Max agrees without blinking.

"Ok." Ramona nods.

"Anyway to get away from this life." Justin sighs.

Snow looks at Alex.

Alex stares back.

Alex knows something is up with this guy. He knows their parents were murdered. He knew they needed help. _What is his game?_ Alex asks in her head.

"Since no one thought to ask this, why do YOU want US to go with you?" Alex questions, "How did you know we needed help?"

"Your questions will be answered shortly. Now what do you say?"

"Fine. Just because you gained my sister's and brothers' answers, that doesn't mean I'm fully willing. I'm just going because I have nowhere else to go. After all, you are a stranger that I know nothing about."

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_Since no one thought to ask this, why do YOU want US to go with you?" Alex questions, "How did you know we needed help?"_

"_Your questions will be answered shortly. Now what do you say?"_

"_Fine. Just because you gained my sister's and brothers' answers, that doesn't mean I'm fully willing. I'm just going because I have nowhere else to go. After all, you are a stranger that I know nothing about."_

_Now:_

On the hovercraft, Alex is sitting on the couch staring at her camera that she had in her pocket along with her iPod.

The picture on her camera is the final one that Theresa took on Ramona and Alex. It was taken just minutes before her's and Jerry's murder. Ramona is wearing her pink housecoat while Alex is wearing her black housecoat. Alex was in the middle of her homework assignment when Ramona ran at her, tackling her with a hug. And that moment of happiness of both girls was caught. Alex didn't even see the camera while Ramona knew.

"Now that would explain why Ramona was smiling at the camera with a real smile, and I wasn't looking." Alex comments with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Whatcha looking at?" Alex hears Ramona ask. Alex looks up at Ramona as she sits down next to her.

"The picture that mom took." Alex answers showing the picture to her little sister.

"Oh, that's the one from less than two hours ago." Ramona sighs.

"Look at this one." Alex hits the next button and both girls' bursts out laughing.

"Dad took that one. Aunt Jasmine came up and we all were at the restaurant. You just got off school that day and you had no idea that she was up."

Aunt Jasmine has blonde hair that goes just below her shoulders. Ramona was wearing a grey dress while Alex was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top and grey jeans. Aunt Jasmine was wearing turquoise top and black jeans.

"I know. And Justin, you and Max didn't go to school that day, which was not fair!" Alex pouts, "Plus it didn't help that I had four tests that day..."

Ramona hits the next button and laughs.

"I took this one. It was at Justin's graduation, last month. You and Justin were smiling and Max was kinda smiling, kinda not." Alex looks at her and giggles.

"Mom took me out shopping and we found that dress." Alex smiles.

"I'm going to miss them." Ramona whispers. Alex frowns and nods.

"I know. I'm going to miss them too. But one thing you need to know. Keep following your dreams. We have to keep moving, knowing they are in our hearts. Max and Justin will miss them too. But Justin has a bigger job than any of us. Justin has to take care of us. He has to step up and be the parent. Yes, Justin is only seventeen. I'm fifteen, Max is thirteen and you are eleven. You will still be the kid like Max. But I have a big job too. I will be doing the stuff Justin can't."

Not even a second later, there are footsteps. Both girls look up to see Snow.

"We're here." Snow smiles.

~K&A~

Overhead, Katniss looks up to see the Capitol's hovercraft.

"What's going on?" Katniss looks to her right where her best friend GaleHawthorne is standing.

"I have no idea. Let's go look." Katniss and Gale run in the direction of the hovercraft and stops short behind a tree.

"It's District 13." Gale whispers.

"I thought it was destroyed?"

"I guess not."

As the hovercraft lands and opens the door, Katniss and Gale watches as President Snow steps off with two guys and two girls following.

"Where's their parents?" Katniss whispers trying to get a better look.

"There are no parents with those kids." Gale answers.

Katniss watches the new comers closely and sees the girls looking at them.

The two of them freezes as Snow looks in her's and Gale's direction.

The oldest girls' eyes lock on Katniss', making the girl wink at her before whispering something to the younger one.

"Mr. Snapykins." The oldest girl starts with a smirk on her face, making Gale's and Katniss' mouths drop open in shock.

_Please don't kill her_. Katniss whispers in her head.

"Yes Alex?" Snow asks stiffly, turning to her and away from her and Gale. Gale smirks seeing Snow narrow his eyes and Alex narrows her's in returns.

"What's over there?" Alex points in the opposite direction that Gale and Katniss are.

"That's the direction of the school."

"What's over there?" The youngest girl asks, pointing to the right.

"That's the market."

"What's over there?" Alex and the youngest girl asks, both pointing to the left.

"That's the way to your home."

Alex looks at Katniss and Alex mouths to her.

'Get down.' Alex mouths.

Katniss nods and pulls Gale down behind the bush, but can still see Alex, Snow and the new comers.

"What's over there?" Alex and the young girl ask as one pointing in the direction that Katniss and Gale are hidden.

"District 12."

"Well you have to tell us these things." Alex states.

"I'M TIRED!" The young girl whines.

Katniss and Gale looks at each other amused as Snow sighs tiredly and rolls his eyes.

"I'll show you to your home and then tomorrow I'll return and we can get you four Russo's some clothes."

"SWEET! SHOPPING!" Alex cheers with the younger girl.

~A&K~

As the hovercraft lands and opens the door, Alex, Ramona, Justin and Max follows Snow off.

Alex and Ramona looks passed the fence seeing movement. To their surprise there is a girl just slightly older then Alex and a guy just slightly older then Justin.

Alex sees Snow look in their direction, but the girl and guy blends in with their surroundings.

The girl and Alex locks eyes and Alex winks at her. Alex leans down to Ramona.

"We need to distract Snow or the girl and guy will get caught." Alex whispers to Ramona. Ramona smiles and nods.

"Mr. Snapykins." Alex starts with a smirk on her face.

Alex watches as Snow stiffens making her smirk grow bigger.

"Yes Alex?" Snow asks stiffly, turning to her with his eyes narrowed. Alex narrows her eyes in return.

"What's over there?" Alex points in the opposite direction that has a school, library and more houses.

"That's the direction of the school."

"What's over there?" Ramona asks pointing to the right.

"That's the market."

"What's over there?" Alex and Ramona asks, both pointing to the left.

"That's the way to your home."

Alex looks at the girl.

'Get down.' Alex mouths.

The girl nods and pulls the guy down behind the bush.

"What's over there?" Alex and Ramona ask as one pointing in the direction that the girl and guy are hidden.

"District 12."

"Well you have to tell us these things." Alex states.

"I'M TIRED!" Ramona whines.

Snow sighs tiredly and rolls his eyes.

"I'll show you to your home and then tomorrow I'll return and we can get you four Russo's some clothes."

"SWEET! SHOPPING!" Alex and Ramona cheers, following Snow as Justin and Max chuckles. Justin and Max both saw the girl and guy in the forest, which Justin already knows is not allowed.

On the hovercraft, Justin and Snow talked. Snow told Justin about the Hunger Games and the history of District 13.

Snow likes Justin, and looks at him like a son... a VERY rare thing to come across. Snow promised Justin that he will not EVER be entered in the Hunger Games. Snow just didn't promise if Alex and Ramona get entered.

But Justin knows Ramona won't since she is eleven, and just turned eleven less than three months ago. Justin only has to hope that Max and Alex won't get chosen.

After Snow shows the siblings the house and it turns out that Snow got their stuff from the house.

Snow even got Max's Xbox, Ramona's Wii, Justin's chemistry stuff, and Alex's drums, guitar, piano and her other instruments.

When Alex saw all the hard work Snow put in, she couldn't help but give him a hug.

Snow broke through Alex's guard that she puts up to protect herself and her siblings.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

_But Justin knows Ramona won't since she is eleven, and just turned eleven less than three months ago. Justin only has to hope that Max and Alex won't get chosen._

_After Snow shows the siblings the house and it turns out that Snow got their stuff from the house._

_Snow even got Max's Xbox, Ramona's Wii, Justin's chemistry stuff, and Alex's drums, guitar, piano and her other instruments._

_When Alex saw all the hard work Snow put in, she couldn't help but give him a hug._

_Snow broke through Alex's guard that she puts up to protect herself and her siblings._

_Now:_

The next morning, Alex is strumming the beat to _Turn To You_ by Justin Bieber. Surprisingly the song matches Theresa perfectly. Theresa gave birth to Justin when she was fourteen, because she was raped. That was before Jerry came into the picture.

Jerry is Alex's real dad. Theresa gave birth to Alex when she was sixteen. Of course Theresa's dad disowned her, but her mom didn't give a crap, and helped Theresa.

Theresa worked two jobs to keep the family afloat, and that was before the family business came into the picture.

Alex sighs and begins to sing.

"_You worked two jobs  
To keep a roof up over our heads  
You chose life for me  
No you never gave up  
I admire you for the strength you instilled in me_

You were so young  
You were just my age when you had me  
Mom, you were so brave  
There was nothing that would stop or get in our way  
And I know you will always be there for me

So when you're lost and you're tired  
When you're broken in two  
Let my love take you higher  
Cause I still turn to you  
I still turn to you  
I still turn to you

It was '94  
The year that everything started to change  
From before  
You had to be a woman  
You were forced to change your ways  
To change your ways

Then you found the Lord  
You gave your life to Him  
And you could not ignore  
The love he had for you  
And I wanted more of your heart

So when you're lost and you're tired  
When you're broken in two  
Let my love take you higher  
Cause I still turn to you

I don't know what I'd do if you left me  
So please don't go away  
Everything that you are is who I am  
Who I am today

So when you're lost and you're tired (You're lost, you're tired)  
When you're broken in two (In two)  
Let my love take you higher (You higher)  
Cause I still turn to you (To you, to you, to you)  
I still turn to you  
Still turn to you (To you, to you, to you)  
I still turn to you  
I still turn to you

Cause I  
I turn to you."

Alex wipes her fallen tears and jumps when she hears clapping. She looks at her bedroom door to see Justin, Max and Ramona.

"You and mom were always so close." Justin smiles. As the three siblings walk over to Alex and sits down next to her, Snow leans in the doorway.

"Can you sing it again?" Snow asks making Alex look up, "This time so I can record it?"

Snow raises his video camera when Alex nods.

"Ok." Alex takes a breath and begins to play and sing it... again.

The only difference, Max, Justin and Ramona sings with her.

(_Alex_, _**All**_, Justin, Max and Ramona)

"_You worked two jobs  
To keep a roof up over our heads  
You chose life for me  
No you never gave up  
I admire you for the strength you instilled in me_

You were so young  
You were just my age when you had me  
Mom, you were so brave  
There was nothing that would stop or get in our way  
And I know you will always be there for me

_**So when you're lost and you're tired  
When you're broken in two  
Let my love take you higher  
Cause I still turn to you  
I still turn to you  
I still turn to you.**_"

Alex looks at Ramona with a smile.__

"_It was '94  
The year that everything started to change  
From before  
You had to be a woman  
You were forced to change your ways  
To change your ways_

Then you found the Lord  
You gave your life to Him  
And you could not ignore  
The love he had for you  
And I wanted more of your heart."

Alex looks at Max and smiles at him seeing him smile at her.__

"_**So when you're lost and you're tired  
When you're broken in two  
Let my love take you higher  
Cause I still turn to you**___

I don't know what I'd do if you left me  
So please don't go away  
Everything that you are is who I am  
Who I am today."

Alex looks at Justin and lets the tears fall that built up in her eyes.__

"_So when you're lost and you're tired _(You're lost, you're tired)_**  
**__When you're broken in two _(In two) _  
Let my love take you higher _(You higher)___  
Cause I still turn to you _(To you, to you, to you)_**  
**__I still turn to you  
Still turn to you _(To you, to you, to you)_**  
**__I still turn to you  
I still turn to you_

Cause I  
I turn to you."

Alex stops playing and lets her tears fall, just like Ramona and Max. Alex sees Justin fighting his tears and just pulls him into a hug after putting her guitar behind her.

Justin lets his tears fall and cries into Alex's shoulder, as Ramona and Max join the hug.

Snow ends the video and sighs.

_Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed their family. If I didn't send one of my Gamemakers to kill Theresa and Jerry then their family would still be intact..._ Snow thinks, but then smirks inwardly.

_What's done is done. I have the four children now who don't know that they are destined for greatness. All I have to do is to keep acting like the good guy and keep Justin, Alex, Max and Ramona trusting me and everything will be perfect._

Snow puts a sad look on his face and joins the hug.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I wrote the ending of the last chapter, I didn't know if I was going to have them wizards or not. But the answer is no, they are not wizards in this story.**

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

_Justin lets his tears fall and cries into Alex's shoulder, as Ramona and Max join the hug._

_Snow ends the video and sighs._

_Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed their family. If I didn't send one of my Gamemakers to kill Theresa and Jerry then their family would still be intact... Snow thinks, but then smirks inwardly._

_What's done is done. I have the four children now who don't know that they are destined for greatness. All I have to do is to keep acting like the good guy and keep Justin, Alex, Max and Ramona trusting me and everything will be perfect._

_Snow puts a sad look on his face and joins the hug._

_Now:_

Alex lies on her bed the next morning just thinking. Yesterday they went shopping and got clothes. Alex sighs knowing Snow and Justin gets along perfectly. Max likes Snow a lot and Ramona is... kinda ok for liking. Alex pretends to like Snow, but knows in her mind and heart that he is up to something.

"How did he know we needed his help when mom and dad were murdered less than a week ago?" Alex whispers to herself as she closes her door and begins to get changed.

After Alex is changed, she puts her running shoes on along with a sweater.

"I'm going for a jog." Alex calls to her siblings as she walks down the stairs.

Alex walks into the kitchen and sees Snow sitting at the table writing on a notepad. Alex walks to the cabinet and sees _The Hunger Games_ written at the top of the sheet.

"What's _The Hunger Games_?" Alex asks pulling out a granola bar out of a box.

Snow looks at Alex and covers the sheet.

"It's none of your business Alex." Snow answers.

"Do people fight for food?" Alex presses, trying to get the answer.

"I said it's none of your business." Snow snaps.

"So are there people starving so they have to fight to stay alive and to get food?"

The next second Alex gets scared and drops her granola bar. Snow gets up and slams Alex into the counter.

"I. Said. It's. None. Of. Your. Business." Snow slams Alex into the counter with every word and speaks darkly.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Ramona shouts walking into the kitchen.

Snow lets go of Alex and turns to Ramona. He grabs Ramona by the arm and just when he is about to slam her into the counter, Alex stops him by kicking him between the legs.

"GO!" Alex pushes Ramona and the two girls run out of the house.

~K&A~

Over in the forest, Katniss is sitting on a log just thinking to herself. In three days is the reaping and it's Prim's first year.

Suddenly she hears panting and running feet.

"Come on Ramona, we have to go a little further." Katniss hears a girl's voice.

She watches the way she heard their voices and not even a second later they break into the clearing.

Katniss stares at them and notices it's the same two girls who distracted Snow from finding her and Gale. She sees them freeze and hug each other close, both scared out of their minds.

The youngest, Ramona, whimpers and hides herself from view in Alex's arms.

Katniss and Alex stares at each other before Alex breaks eye contact.

"You're the one that we saw in the woods the day we first arrived, aren't you?" Alex asks so softly Katniss could barely hear.

"Yes. I'm Katniss Everdeen." Katniss puts down her bow and arrows, and holds her hand out to shake.

"Alex Russo." Alex shakes Katniss's hand, "This is my little sister Ramona."

"It's nice to meet you both. And thank you for distracting President Snow from catching me and my best friend that first day."

"No problem." Alex whispers.

"So why are you two in here? Mostly since you both don't have weapons to protect yourselves from the wild animals."

"Uhm..." Alex bites her bottom lip not knowing if she should lie or tell the truth.

"Snow is scary." Ramona's voice trembles as she spoke, "He hurt Ally, and hurt me a bit too but Ally stopped him. We had to get away."

Katniss's eyes widen in surprise.

"What did he do? I know he starves the districts, but what did he do to you guys?"

"He slammed Ally into the counter when she was getting some food. He hurt her. He was going to do the same to me but Ally kicked him between the legs, and we ran out and out here." Ramona looks up at Katniss with tears falling down her cheeks.

Katniss stares at Ramona and Alex to see that they have bruises on their arms. Katniss takes off her jacket and wraps it around their shoulders.

"Would you both like to stay at my house to recover then I can take you both home before the reaping?" Katniss offers before she could even think it through.

"Please." Ramona nods in agreement without even talking it over with Alex. Alex listens to the conversation silently. She is the one with trust issues and always turns everything down and likes to do things by herself. The only reason she agreed to come here with Snow and her family is because they all agreed without even thinking why and how Snow knew about their parents and where to find them.

"Let's go." Katniss picks up her bow and arrows and leads them to District 12 and hides her weapons in two different trees on the way.

~A&K~

Katniss slips under the fence before Alex and Ramona follows. It is pitch black out and beginning to rain. They cut through District 12 to the poor part of the district. As Katniss calls it 'Seam'.

Katniss opens the door to a rundown shack and Ramona and Alex steps in. There right in front of them is a kitchen. On the left is a small living room, and a set of stairs on the right.

"Mom, Prim, these are Ramona and Alex Russo. They are from District 13." Katniss introduces. Katniss told her mother and Primrose Everdeen about District 13 and Snow. She tells them about what happened and why Ramona and Alex are there, and to the two girls' surprise, they welcome them with open arms.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

_Katniss slips under the fence before Alex and Ramona follows. It is pitch black out and beginning to rain. They cut through District 12 to the poor part of the district. As Katniss calls it 'Seam'. _

_Katniss opens the door to a rundown shack and Ramona and Alex steps in. There right in front of them is a kitchen. On the left is a small living room, and a set of stairs on the right._

"_Mom, Prim, these are Ramona and Alex Russo. They are from District 13." Katniss introduces. Katniss told her mother and Primrose Everdeen about District 13 and Snow. She tells them about what happened and why Ramona and Alex are there, and to the two girls' surprise, they welcome them with open arms._

_Now:_

It is the day of the reaping and over the last few days, Ramona and Alex would disappear into the woods and meet up with Katniss. Ramona's twelfth birthday is tomorrow, which Ramona is excited for.

As Alex, Ramona, Justin and Max walk into the courtyard of District 13, people in white clothes pulls the family apart and in different directions. Alex struggles in the guy's hold as he drags her to a table. At the table a girl with black gloves, take her left hand and pokes her pointer finger with a needle. She pushes her bleeding finger on a piece of paper. She holds a laser gun thing to her blood and reads the screen.

"Alex Russo age fifteen." The lady waves her off. The guy pulls Alex to a group of girls and pushes her in the line.

Alex hears weird music play and looks up to see a lady with white hair and grey eyes walk up to the mic placed at the front center stage. Alex sees all cameras are pointed at her.

"Good afternoon District 13. Today is the reaping of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. For those who don't know me, I am President Coin. If you look up at the sign behind me..." Alex looks to see a small bird in the corner of the sign that says '74th Hunger Games', "The bird is our peace symbol. District 13 is the home of the Mockingjays. Sadly this year we have to send one boy and one girl as tributes. The Capitol sent a video for us to watch but I will not play it. Now let's find out our two tributes. Boys first."

Coin walks over to the bowl with only around twenty-five names. She looks over to the other bowl and assumes it will be the girls. There are even fewer. Maybe around twenty.

Alex hears Coin speak but doesn't catch the name. She looks to her right where the guys are and sees the tallest guy with all muscle and long legs. His eyes are cold as ice and pure black, dead like.

The guy walks to the stage and stands next to Coin.

"Time for the girls." Coin walks over to the bowl, draws a name and takes her place at the mic once more. Alex keeps her face emotionless happy she didn't see Justin, Max or Ramona in the crowd, "Alex Russo."

Alex's eyes widen as the guy in white grabs her arm and force her to the stage. She nervously climbs the stairs and stands next to Coin.

"Here are our tributes."

~K&A~

Alex never got to say goodbye to her siblings. She never got the chance to ask what The Hunger Games are. She never got to say she loves Ramona, Max and Justin for the final time.

Alex sighs looking out the window of the train that is taking her and the guy away from District 13.

"So what's your name? I never caught it." Alex asks shyly. The guy looks up from looking out the window across from her. He smirks wickedly.

"Massacre." The guy answers.

"That can't be your real name." Massacre narrows his eyes and clenches his fist. Alex flinches as he raises his fist and before it can come into contact with her jaw the door slides open.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Alex and Massacre looks up to see a blonde haired boy and a guy who has a glass cup in his hand filled with some type of drink. Alex looks at the colouring and recognizes it. It's whisky.

"Who the hell are you?" Massacre snarls.

"Peeta Mellark." Peeta answers narrowing his eyes at Massacre.

"Haymitch." Haymitch hiccups, "Abernathy." Alex knows he is drunk.

"What about you?" Peeta asks.

"Massacre." Massacre glares at Peeta.

"What about you?" Peeta asks looking at Alex.

"Alex Russo." Alex whispers looking at her lap.

"It's nice to meet you. Which district are you?"

"Thirteen." Massacre grins darkly. Alex gulps knowing Massacre is a freaking monster.

"What's The Hunger Games?" Alex asks before Massacre could say something else.

"A fight to the death." Haymitch answers looking at Alex, "Hey, I recognize you from somewhere."

Alex looks at Haymitch as his eyes light up. Haymitch gives Alex a smirk before stumbling back the way he came leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Massacre looks at Alex as Peeta does as well.

"I don't know." Alex shrugs her shoulders clearly having no idea... until the door opens. Alex looks and her mouth drops open, "Katniss?"

"Alex?" Alex sees Katniss's shocked face. Guess this just got interesting.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

_Alex looks at Haymitch as his eyes light up. Haymitch gives Alex a smirk before stumbling back the way he came leaving the room._

"_What was that about?" Massacre looks at Alex as Peeta does as well._

"_I don't know." Alex shrugs her shoulders clearly having no idea... until the door opens. Alex looks and her mouth drops open, "Katniss?"_

"_Alex?" Alex sees Katniss's shocked face. Guess this just got interesting._

_Now:_

Haymitch stumbles behind Katniss with a grin.

"This is where I recognize you from." Haymitch whispers in Alex's ear once Massacre and Peeta argue and Katniss sits down next to Alex, "You were the girl that Katniss was hanging out with and snuck into our district."

Alex bites her bottom lip and nods.

"Don't worry. I like you so your secret is safe with me."

Alex gives Haymitch a small smile before he winks at her and walks over to the table full of food.

"You ok?" Alex looks at Katniss with worry in her brown eyes.

"Not really. What's happening?" Alex asks.

"The Hunger Games. It's a fight to the death. The winner gets all the food they want, glory and becomes the mentor for future games. But as I summarize it, it is kids killing kids for survival. A fight to the death."

Alex gulps as her bottom lip trembles and tears and fear fills her eyes.

"Katniss." Alex stares Katniss in the eye, "I'm scared. I have no idea how to hunt let alone kill an innocent kid. I... I never got the chance to say goodbye to Justin, Max and Ramona. I never got the chance to tell them I love them. I know for a fact that I'm going to die in these games. I don't know how to use a weapon. I never went camping or been out in the wilderness besides when Ramona and I were meeting up with you or running away. Other than that, I have never been out there. I have always been in the safety of my home before Snow brought Max, Justin, Ramona and I to District 13." Alex looking down and buries her face into her hands. She begins to cry as Katniss does something that would shock everyone. She hugs Alex close to her and whispers in her ear.

"I will protect you Alex. If we get separated you hide and stay hidden. I will find you. I will make sure we both win and we both live." Katniss takes a real first look at Alex. Alex is Prim's height even though Alex is fifteen. Alex is lightweight meaning she is underweight for her age. Katniss strokes Alex's hair soothingly, happy that Alex is ok even if it's a bad situation.

~K&A~

Alex looks out the window and places her hand on the glass.

"Wow." Alex whispers as Katniss, Peeta, Massacre and Haymitch eat together. Alex isn't hungry and honestly feels sick. Coin and Effie Trinket, who is the girl who brought Katniss and Peeta on the train, are sitting across from her. Coin ended up checking to see if Alex has a fever, which she does.

"You have the flu." Coin informs Alex placing the back of her hand on Alex's right cheek.

"What's there?" Alex asks ignoring Coin.

"That's the Capitol and the dome building in the water is the arena." Alex's eyes widen feeling fear fill her body. Alex grows stiff as the train enters a tunnel. Alex stares out the window hearing screams and cheers, "Train station." Coin explains.

Alex sneaks a look at Katniss, who is glaring at Haymitch. Alex stands up and walks over to them. She sits down on the chair next to Katniss and dips a cracker in the chicken soup. Alex takes a small bite to only have it come back up. She covers her mouth and runs to the washroom to get sick.

"Shh just breathe." Alex hears Katniss whisper as she rubs her back. After getting sick Katniss hands her two pills and a glass of water, "Coin gave me motion sickness medication for you."

Alex takes the medicine and washes her mouth out.

"Coin is waiting for us. Everyone else is gone." Katniss tells Alex as they walk out of the washroom and off the train where Coin is waiting.

~A&K~

Alex sits cross-legged on a metal table with two girls whispering to each other and sneaking glances at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Alex asks angrily. She is sick and tired and just plain moody.

"Just seeing what we can do with you, without making you more ill." The blonde lady with green eyes answers. Alex never bothered learning their names, mostly since she knows she is going to die so there is no point.

Alex keeps her legs crossed as she lies down so her back in on the table. She stares at the ceiling just wanting to get this over and done with.

She suddenly hears someone snap their fingers and turns to see a weird looking dude. The guy has bright green hair, flaming red eye shadow and bright pink lipstick on.

"Are you gay?" Alex asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now are you Alex Russo?" The guy asks. Alex looks at his feet to see him wearing high-heels.

"Yes?" Alex answers slowly, "Who are you?"

"Chris. I'm Cinna's intern."

"Intern?"

"I work for Cinna. Cinna is the stylist for District 12, but he also has to do District 13. Cinna just tells me what to do and I will do it for him."

"So you're like a soldier." Chris rolls his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I don't think you and I will get along." Alex climbs off the table and pushes Chris out of her way and walks to the door. The door opens and two guys in white picks her up and pins her on the table. Chris straps her to the table as she kicks and struggles.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Tears fall down Alex's cheeks scared. Alex's red eyes look at the door to see a guy with dark skin. He looks pretty normal.

"I..." Chris starts.

"I don't want to hear it Chris. I will do the two girls and you do the two guys. It's obvious that Alex here is terrified. Katniss told me why she's so afraid. She never got the chance to say goodbye to her siblings, and her parents were murdered. Now get out of here." Chris nods and he and the guys in white walk out. The guy makes his way to Alex slowly and releases her from the table.

Alex sniffles as the guy helps her sit up.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Chris scares me." Alex feels a tear slip down her cheek and the guy wipes it away, "Who are the guys in white?"

"Peacekeepers. I think introductions are an order."

Alex nods.

"My name is Cinna and I work with Katniss. I'm her stylist and I will be yours as well." Alex wipes her nose with her blue gown she is wearing with nothing underneath.

"My name is Alex and I'm fifteen." Cinna smiles and kneels down in front of her.

"Well Alex, I think you are a brave young girl. All the other tributes know what The Hunger Games are and learn how to use weapons. You have no idea what it is or how to use weapons. I know you will win this. I know Katniss will protect you and keep you alive. You will survive."

Alex looks at Cinna in the eye to see him telling the truth. But one thing runs through her mind.

_How can I learn to hunt, use a weapon and kill an innocent life? I'm not a freaking killer._

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_My name is Alex and I'm fifteen." Cinna smiles and kneels down in front of her._

"_Well Alex, I think you are a brave young girl. All the other tributes know what The Hunger Games are and learn how to use weapons. You have no idea what it is or how to use weapons. I know you will win this. I know Katniss will protect you and keep you alive. You will survive."_

_Alex looks at Cinna in the eye to see him telling the truth. But one thing runs through her mind._

_How can I learn to hunt, use a weapon and kill an innocent life? I'm not a freaking killer._

_Now:_

Alex stands on the District 13 chariot with Massacre next to her. Alex looks down at her outfit which is a grey jumpsuit thing. It's kind of like what scuba divers would wear. Cinna told her all she has to do is wave at the crowd and something magical would happen.

The chariot begins to move and a third of the way through, Alex lefts hand and waves at the crowd.

The crowd goes silent and whispers to each other. Alex grows confused and looks at the screen on the left to see that she is invisible... same with Massacre. Alex looks at Massacre who is smirking.

"Twelve aren't the only ones who are high-tech." Massacre whispers in Alex's ear.

~A&K~

Alex follows Massacre and Coin to their floor below the ground. In the apartment the order goes: District 13 below ground, District 1 on first floor, District 2 on second, District 3 on third, District 4 on fourth, District 5 on fifth, District 6 on sixth, District 7 on seventh, District 8 on eighth, District 9 on ninth, District 10 on tenth, District 11 on eleventh, and District 12 has the penthouse.

Alex sees three bedrooms, the main room, dining room and living room.

"The training center is the floor below us. To go to the arena for the games we have to go up to the roof. For the interviews we go to the floor above us." Coin informs them. Alex nods as Coin dismisses Massacre and calls down a doctor to check Alex's fever and problems.

Once the doctor arrives, he gets Alex to lie down on the couch so he can check her temperature, pulse and other things.

After checking everything the doctor confirms that Alex has the flu and put her on a special type of stomach pills to keep her from getting sick but still lets her eat a little bit.

For her fever she is on a different type of medicine to lower the temperature.

~K&A~

The next day Alex walks into the training center with Massacre. She looks around in shock. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and looks to see Katniss and Peeta standing together.

"This way partner." Massacre smirks and leads Alex over to Katniss and Peeta. Alex stands next to Katniss with her hands clenched together in front of her.

"Alex." Katniss whispers. Alex looks over at her and Katniss smiles, "Everything will be fine."

"How can you be sure?" Alex whispers.

"Because you will learn everything you need to know here." Alex takes a breath and looks forward to see a lady stand on the platform and begin to speak.

"Alright tributes. There are different sections here. You can pick where to go but you will have to try all of them. Now get going." The lady dismisses them and Alex looks at the different sections not knowing where to go to first.

She sees Massacre walk over to the targets as everyone splits up. Alex bites her bottom lip and makes her way over to the gauntlet course. The guy in charge of the gauntlet explains to Alex how to do it and even gives her a demonstration. She gives him a thankful smile before doing the course perfectly.

Once she does the course five more times, she moves on to learning about plants.

~A&K~

Alex arrives to the second last section of the training center. She picks up at spear and throws it at the targets to only find it hit the floor not even half way to the target. A group of people bursts out laughing and she turns to see it's the two girls and guys from Districts 1 and 2.

"At least we know she's an easy kill." The girl from District 2 laughs. Alex bites her lip and picks up another spear. She runs at the target and stabs it in the chest before pulling it out and stabbing it in the forehead. She walks over to the knives and picks one up. Alex throws it and it hits the target in the arm. She throws another and it hits the target in the forehead. The final part of the target section is a bow and arrows. Alex picks it up and the trainer teaches her how to hold it and everything she needs to know about the weapon. Alex lines up to the target and fires the arrow to only have it hit the outside of the target. She fires the second arrow and it hits the shoulder. Her final arrow flies through the air and hits the forehead.

Alex sighs and puts the bow back on the shelf and makes her way to the net. _At least I'm going to try. I doubt I will live past the first day_.

Alex quickly climbs up the net, faster than anyone in the training center even the trainers. She swings herself up onto the rafters and just sits up there relaxing. She has always loved climbing. She is a fast runner, an excellent climber and knows her plants. The lady in charge of the training inwardly smiles. She knows Alex will be hard for the other tributes to catch. They think of her as an easy target just because she can't use weapons. But what they don't know is Alex is actually pretty good with a knife.

~K&A~

Alex makes her way into the apartment and sits down on the couch with Coin. Massacre is in his bedroom taking a shower and Alex has just got out of her's.

"So how was training?" Coin asks.

"Alright. I tried all the weapons and sucked at it. But I like the gauntlet and the net. Learning the plants was cool and for the test I got one hundred percent."

Coin looks at Alex surprised.

"Well, I know you are doing amazing. All the odds are against you but you are doing amazing. Tomorrow for training just work on the weapons to get better at them." Alex nods.

"Ok."

They both hear a cough and looks up to see Massacre and Boggs.

"How's your fever Alex?" Boggs asks.

"I guess ok." Boggs lays a hand on her forehead and nods.

"It's down but not perfect just yet." Boggs pulls out the medication and Alex takes the pills without question.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_Ok."_

_They both hear a cough and looks up to see Massacre and Boggs._

"_How's your fever Alex?" Boggs asks._

"_I guess ok." Boggs lays a hand on her forehead and nods._

"_It's down but not perfect just yet." Boggs pulls out the medication and Alex takes the pills without question._

_Now:_

Alex opens her eyes the next morning when hearing knocking on her door.

"Alex sweetie, time to get up." Alex looks at the door to see Coin walking in.

"I don't feel good." Alex whispers feeling nausea come up. She rolls over in time to get sick into the garbage can. Coin sits down on Alex's bed and rubs her back as the little fifteen year old gets sick.

After Alex gets sick, Coin feels her forehead to see Alex's fever increased twice as much as yesterday.

"Boggs, get in here and call the hospital." Coin calls as Alex shivers and snuggles deep down under the covers.

Before anyone could react, Alex passes out from hydration.

~K&A~

Katniss walks into the training center to see Massacre standing alone. Katniss stands next to Peeta and looks at Alex's spot.

"Massacre, where's Alex?" Katniss asks quietly.

"The little twit is in the hospital." Massacre rolls his eyes, "She will be weak enough to kill in the arena."

~A&K~

Massacre watches as Alex gets rushed out of the apartment. Deep inside him he frowns deeply and hopes for Alex to get better in time for the arena. He does like Alex and looks at her like she is a little sister. He inwardly makes a promise with himself by protecting her in secret. He will put up a front to make everyone think he hates her, but he will die for her.

Massacre walks into the training center as everyone gives him questioning looks. He takes his place as Peeta Mellark, from District 12 and Katniss Everdeen walks in. He sees her looks around confused yet worried. He smirks inwardly knowing Katniss will also protect Alex.

"Massacre, where's Alex?" Katniss asks in a whisper after she takes her place.

"The little twit is in the hospital." Massacre rolls his eyes, "She will be weak enough to kill in the arena." He keeps his face straight silently praying for Alex to live. If he doesn't make it home, he wants Alex to. He saw the little girl and two guys in the roped off area at the reaping break down crying. He saw them and Alex walk into the courtyard together so he figured they are all a family. He also always wondered where their parents are.

"Alright everyone, Ms. Alex Russo from District 13 will not be here today due to her being in the hospital. She was rushed there earlier this morning. Now without further ado, get training." The lady in charge of training informs them. Massacre turns around to go to the gauntlet, he sees a little girl run over to the net and begin to climb. He stares at her and thinks of the person she reminds him of. _Alex_.

~K&A~

Alex groans and lifts her right hand to her head.

"How are you doing Ms. Russo?" Alex struggles to open her eyes to see a doctor standing at the end of her bed with a clipboard.

"Eh." Alex weakly shrugs her shoulders to end up yawning.

"Let's check your temperature." The doctor puts a thermometer under her tongue and when he hears a beep he pulls it out with a smile, "Back to normal."

Alex closes her eyes as the doctor checks her over and falls to sleep.

~A&K~

It is the day of the private training and Alex hasn't been to training since the first day three days ago. Alex walks into the training center and sees the Gamemakers all talking to each other or passed out drunk.

"Uhm... hi. I'm Alex Russo." Alex greets in a whisper.

"Hi, go do your thing." A guy waves her off and grabs a beer. Alex frowns deeply and runs up the gauntlet, jumps across the giant gap, runs down the other side, runs to the net and climbs up the net so fast that it's pretty much unbelievable.

Alex sits on the rafters and sees that only three of the fifteen Gamemakers were actually watching her.

"Uhm, may I go now?" Alex asks calling down to them. The Gamemakers who didn't watch her and aren't passed out drunk looks around the training center for her. They finally look up at her in the rafters and the one who waved her off stares at her in shock.

"How the hell did you get up there?"

"I climbed. May I go?"

"Yes." Alex climbs back down and walks out of the training center. She has the interviews tonight and tomorrow she will be in the arena. She honestly is terrified but is happy she doesn't have the flu anymore.

~K&A~

Alex sits down next to Coin and uses her lap as a pillow as her feet are in Boggs's lap.

"And here at the tributes scores." Alex sees a guy on the screen on the TV in front of them speak, "For District 1, Glimmer, nine."

Alex sees the blonde haired girl's picture and the number nine show up.

"Marvel, nine."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"District 2, Clove, ten."

Alex looks and shakes her head when she sees it's the knife loving girl.

"Cato, ten."

_Spear loving freak_. Alex thinks and tunes out and doesn't absorb people's names. She picks up the ones who catch her attention.

The girl from District 5 got a five. The guy from District 11 got a ten. The girl from District 11 got a seven. Katniss got an eleven. Peeta got an eight.

"Finally, District 13's Alex..." The guy looks at a sheet, "Four."

Alex shrugs it off knowing net climbing and fast running wouldn't impress anyone.

"Massacre, twelve."

Alex looks at Massacre who is sitting there in shock.

"Great job Massacre. You will do great." Alex congratulates him quietly after Coin and Boggs congratulate them and heads out of the apartment for a meeting of some kind.

"Thank you Alex." Massacre gives Alex a real smile, "I will be the target for the Careers so they will leave you alone."

Alex looks at Massacre confused.

"Careers?"

"People who are trained to kill. Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Cato are Careers. District 1 and 2 train children, teenagers and adults to kill. But they will want to kill me or get me to join them. If I join them that is to make sure that you are safe and they won't hurt you. But you will be under the radar. Just stay hidden and stay alive. If you do that, you will win this."

Alex stares at Massacre in shock. Did he just admit that he wants her to win and that he will keep her safe?

"You want me to win?" Massacre nods.

"I have nothing at all back at District 13. My family is dead. My parents died last year because they stole bread to feed me and my baby brother and sister. My brother and sister died because they disobeyed their teachers at school. I'm the only one alive. I want to die saving you Alex. I saw your brothers and sister cry because your name was drawned."

Alex feels something wet hit her cheek and wipes it away to discover she is crying.

"My parents were murdered earlier this year." Alex informs him, not telling him how, why or anything involving the real story.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"I'm sorry about your family." Massacre gives her a weak smile.

"I will protect you in the arena Alex. I'm sure Katniss Everdeen will too." Alex gives him a watery smile.

"Thank you."

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_My parents were murdered earlier this year." Alex informs him, not telling him how, why or anything involving the real story._

"_I'm sorry about your parents."_

"_I'm sorry about your family." Massacre gives her a weak smile._

"_I will protect you in the arena Alex. I'm sure Katniss Everdeen will too." Alex gives him a watery smile._

"_Thank you."_

_Now:_

Alex stands in line, right behind Massacre wearing a white spaghetti strap dress, white high heels and her hair straight with her bangs flipped over to the left.

She ignores everyone's interviews and just thinks about Ramona, Max and Justin. There are many questions that run through her mind.

Are they ok? Are they safe? Is Justin taking care of Max and Ramona? How are they handling her being in a fight to the death? Do they know what The Hunger Games is? When she dies how will they take it? Is Snow the good guy or the bad guy?

"And here is the young girl from District 13, Alex Russo!" Alex walks up the steps and onto the stage to join the dude with the blue hair and big smile.

Alex shakes the guys hand and sits down on the white chair. Alex crosses her legs and laces her hands together on her lap.

"So Alex, how do you feel about receiving a four from the Gamemakers?" He asks.

"I'm not fazed about it because I don't know how this system works. I'm new here and have been dealing with a lot and still am." Alex answers honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"Which part?"

"You don't know how the system works."

"Oh that, well because I am new here I don't know what The Hunger Games is. I don't know what anything is pretty much." The guy looks at her in surprise.

"What do you mean you are dealing with a lot?"

"That is too personal and I don't want to talk about it, sorry."

"Come on, I know everyone wants to hear it." Alex frowns.

"My older brother, younger brother, little sister and I lost our parents and President Snow brought us from our home to District 13." Alex explains in point form.

"How old are your siblings and yourself?"

"My older brother is seventeen, I'm fifteen, my little brother is thirteen and my little sister is eleven."

"What are their names?"

"I dunno if they want me to say or not..."

"Please?" Alex takes a breath starting to get annoyed with all the questions and the dude wanting to get into her personal life.

"Justin, Max and Ramona."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"A crush?"

"No."

"Past boyfriends?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your parents?"

"You just stepped over the line." Alex narrows her eyes as tears fill them, "I am NOT telling ANYONE how they passed. Stop invading my life!"

Alex stands up and storms off stage leaving the guy shocked and surprised along with the crowd.

~A&K~

Alex walks into the apartment with a few tears falling from her eyes. All she wants to do is go home to see her siblings. She ignores Coin's and Boggs's calls for dinner and to talk, and just disappears into her room. She changes into pjs and crawls into bed just wanting the nightmare to end.

~K&A~

The next morning, Alex is standing in a random room with a tube thing in the middle. Alex bites her lip as she looks down at her right arm that has something flashing in it. When she asked the guy told her it's a tracker. Suddenly the door opens making Alex look up. There is Cinna.

"Let's get you ready." Cinna grabs the coat off the hanger near him and slips it on her before zipping up the coat and doing it up, "The news team is interviewing your siblings as we speak. And you were amazing last night." Cinna smiles.

"Thanks. But I didn't like that the dude kept asking me personal questions." Alex answers honestly.

"We all hate it. No one was able to stand up until you." Alex smiles, "Have you eaten or drank anything yet?"

"Ya. I had cereal, toast, water, milk and juice."

"Good. Did you learn how to hunt?"

"A little but not a lot. I just know how to trap them, kill them, skin them and cook them. But that's only rabbits, squirrels and lizards."

"Better than nothing. Do you know how to track down water and plants?"

"Yes. I know how to track healing plants and the plants that you can eat."

"Good. You will be able to survive this Alex. It I could pick two people to win, it's you and Katniss. If it was down to you and Katniss... well that's hard. Katniss can hunt but you can get away every quickly before people could even blink."

Before Alex could reply Cinna pushes Alex into the cylinder to take her in the arena. Alex hears counting and when she looks around her to see she is in a forest, the person counting says one.

She looks at the big silver hut thing in the center of the clearing. The clock hits zero and everyone charges to the hut. Alex jumps off her platform and sees Massacre grab a sword and stab a little boy, around sixteen/seventeen. She sees Clove, Marvel, Glimmer and Cato grab weapons and begins to kill.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Peeta run into the woods and a little girl take off the opposite way. A tall black guy stands in front of her with a machete, making her gasp and back up to only fall on the platform. Alex curls into a ball and covers her head scared. A grunt is heard and Alex peeks out from under her arm to see Massacre standing there with blood on his sword. She looks at the one that tried to kill her, with his head cut off.

"Boy from District 9." Massacre informs her. He helps her up and picks her up so she doesn't have to stand in the guy's blood. Alex looks at the hut thing to see no Clove, Marvel, Cato or Glimmer, "They are going after Twelve."

"Peeta or Katniss?" Alex asks trembling slightly.

"Katniss. Now I grabbed this for you." Massacre hands Alex a bag and she puts it on her back. He also hands her a knife.

"Thank you for saving me." Alex whispers shyly and ashamed of herself for not running.

"Hey, I told you I would protect you and save you even if it costs me my life. Now, I want you to go into hiding. Do not hunt the others, just stay low." Alex nods.

"Ok." Massacre pulls Alex into a hug then pushes her to the right.

"The others went left, so you go right." Massacre kisses Alex's forehead before watching her run with the knife in hand. He takes off to the left planning to kill Clove, Marvel, Cato, Thresh and Glimmer before they could kill Alex.

**Please review.**

**And so Massacre is Alex's protector... in a way. : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Hey, I told you I would protect you and save you even if it costs me my life. Now, I want you to go into hiding. Do not hunt the others, just stay low." Alex nods._

"_Ok." Massacre pulls Alex into a hug then pushes her to the right._

"_The others went left, so you go right." Massacre kisses Alex's forehead before watching her run with the knife in hand. He takes off to the left planning to kill Clove, Marvel, Cato, Thresh and Glimmer before they could kill Alex._

_Now:_

Ramona, Max and Justin are sitting together on the couch with the TV crew from the Capitol setting up their camera and stuff. Ramona is sitting between the two guys with Max on her right and Justin on her left. Her hands are laced with the guys' nervously.

"So who is who?" The guy who interviewed Alex and the other tributes ask.

"I'm Justin." Justin answers, "That's Max, and this is Ramona." Justin points at Max and Ramona, "Who are you?"

"Caesar Flickerman." Caesar gives them a smile, "I obviously work at the Capitol."

"Why did you hurt our sister?" Ramona asks narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't. I was just..." Caesar starts.

"No. Any excuse you are trying to make doesn't give you the right to hurt my sister!" Ramona snaps.

"Before she tries to kill you for hurting Alex, shut up and begin the interview." Max steps in.

"Fine." Caesar nods at the camera crew and they begin to record.

Caesar forces a smile as the siblings copy him and forces themselves to relax.

"I am here today in District 13 with Alex Russo's siblings. So, tell me, what was your reaction to having your sister's name drawned?" Caesar asks.

"Frightening." Max answers removing his forced smile.

"Scared." Ramona answers softly with a frown and her eyes filling with tears.

"Shocked and scared." Justin's face goes neutral, "Like seriously, how would you react if your little sister was chosen to fight for survival?"

"Anyway, tell me something about your sister. Is she a hunter, killer, what?"

"None of the above. She has never been violent, killed an innocent animal or anything. When Ramona screams about a spider, Alex runs up, picks it up and put it outside. But she is a VERY faster runner and excellent at climbing trees." Justin answers as Max and Ramona gets up and walks down the hallway to their rooms.

On the way down the hallway, Ramona wipes her tears away as Max pulls her into a hug.

"I just want Ally home. I hate that these games were created." Ramona sobs into Max's chest.

"I know Rae, they are cruel and unusual. I want Ally home too." Max hugs Ramona tighter to him, both not seeing the camera on them the entire time.

~A&K~

Alex sits on a rock on top of a rock wall. She has been there for three days and been eating lizards nonstop. She has been waiting for people to find her but no one has. She sees smoke off to the side on her right.

_Should I go to see if anyone needs help?_ Alex thinks before taking off her bag and burying it under a rock. She climbs down the wall and runs into the forest before climbing a tree. She jumps from tree to tree toward the river that is right before the smoke. She hears voices and squats down to see Clove, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Peeta and Massacre walking together laughing.

"There she is!" Alex freezes thinking Clove is talking about her but sees Clove pointing at the water. She looks at the water and her mouth drops open to see Katniss.

_Get out of there Katniss!_ Alex thinks in panic as Katniss rushes out of the river and takes off in the woods on the opposite side of the smoke. She watches as the Careers alliance chases her.

Alex jumps out of the tree after seeing them go deeper into the forest and runs across the stone bridge. She climbs into a tree once across and follows them jumping from tree to tree silently.

Alex stops short in her tree a few minutes later to see the Careers all looking up at a tree. She looks up to see Katniss sitting up there. She can't hear what they are saying but watches in fear as Cato begins to climb up the tree. She sighs in relief as the branch Cato grabs snaps, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

~K&A~

Later that night, Alex waits until everyone is asleep, to jump out of her tree and runs over to the tree next to Katniss's. She climbs it like a monkey.

"Katniss!" Alex whispers trying to get Katniss to awake. She watches as Katniss's eyes open and look around her.

"Who's there?" Katniss whispers.

"It's Alex." Alex sticks her hand out from the leaves and waves at Katniss. She watches as Katniss smiles, "I'm coming over."

~A&K~

Katniss's eyes widen watching Alex jump from the tree she was in and onto her branch. She lands in a frog like position before sitting down.

"I suck at math. How many people died on the first day, and how many are left?" Alex asks honestly.

"Eleven and thirteen are left." Katniss answers.

"Almost the half way point. To get out of here, are you good at jumping to that tree?" Alex points at the tree she jumped from.

"No." Alex frowns and looks at the other trees, all of them are further away.

"I'm not leaving here without you." Katniss gives Alex a soft smile.

"If you don't then you may get killed. I don't want you too."

"I'm not leaving you." Alex crosses her arms stubbornly.

"Fine. When morning comes I want you to get far away from here."

"No. When morning comes I will jump to the tree next to us to make sure you will live."

"You do know..." Alex ignores Katniss when she hears buzzing. She looks up to see an outline of something.

"Shh." Alex whispers making Katniss go silent. She leaves Katniss on the branch and begins to climb up to the buzzing. Once close enough, she sees it's a nest, kind of like a beehive.

Alex's eyes widen with a smirk on her face. She quickly and silently climbs down to Katniss.

"Do you have a knife?" Alex questions silently praying the older girl does.

"Yes." Katniss pulls the knife out of her bag and hands it to Alex. Alex climbs back up and hears Katniss climbing up after her. Once high enough, Alex places the knife on the branch and begins to saw it, "What are you doing?"

"This is a Trackerjackers nest. Their stings are deadly but two to four of them will just bring out hallucinations. But stung multiple times, you will die." Alex explains as she continues to saw. When her arm begins to get tired, Katniss takes over. They keep switching places during the night until Alex stops when hearing some type of bell. They both look down to see a little ball thing. That is the first time Alex sees burns on Katniss's hands and right thigh.

Katniss climbs down and sees it is burn ointment. She quickly applies it to her burns before putting it in her bag. She climbs back up to see Alex went back to sawing. She looks at the branch to see maybe three or four more times it will be done.

"I will finish it at morning so I can see where I'm running to." Katniss whispers.

"What was that?" Alex asks removing the knife and handing it to the older girl.

"A help ball." Katniss answers as they climb back down to Katniss's branch, "Sponsors help to keep you alive."

"Ahh..." Alex nods yawning, "When you finish off the nest, I will follow you by jumping from tree to tree. I will not leave you. You're my friend and friends don't leave friends when they need you and you need them. I have a campsite up ahead and we will go there because my bag is there."

Katniss nods.

"Ok." Katniss agrees seeing daylight, "Go." Alex gives her a thumb up before jumping back into her tree. She waves at Katniss telling her to go finish the nest.

~K&A~

In her tree Alex freezes seeing a dark girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Alex looks at her closely to see she looks like she is around Ramona's age, maybe twelve or thirteen years old.

The two of them has a staring contest waiting for the other to make a move. They both jump hearing a thud and screaming. They look at the ground to see the Trackerjackers nest on the ground and it burst open.

They look at each other before they both jump at the same time into the same tree. Alex keeps her eyes on Katniss as the girl's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm Alex." Alex whispers as Katniss goes back to get the bow and arrows off the dead Glimmer.

"Rue." The girl whispers.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rue. I'm not a killer. I can't use weapons. I barely kill lizards for food."

Rue gives Alex a small smile. Alex remembers seeing Rue in the training center the first day. She remembers how Rue can use a slingshot and really good in the plant and food station.

"Are you a hunter or the type of person to stay in hiding?" Alex asks as Katniss takes off running, yet stumbling her way toward the river.

"Hiding." Alex smiles.

"Me too. You know, the Careers aren't the only ones who can have an alliance. Would you like to be in an alliance with Katniss and I?" Alex offers.

"I have been watching you since the first day to be honest. You scared me when you jumped back into the tree earlier." Rue smiles watching Katniss as she and Alex keep jumping from tree to tree silently yet just a few feet behind Katniss.

"Sorry about that. You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I would like to be in an alliance with both of you if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. I know Katniss wouldn't mind. For some reason, you remind me of my little sister Ramona."

"Really?"

"Ya, I don't know what it is... probably your innocence, shyness and just your personality, but you do."

Rue sneaks a look at Alex to see her telling the truth.

"I will protect you like I protect Ramona. When I found out only one can live, I'm determined to change that. I will find a way to make it that you, myself, Katniss and Peeta to make it out of here. I will find a way if it's the last thing I do."

At the end of Alex's sentence, Katniss collapses on the ground and both Alex and Rue jumps down to carry Katniss the rest of the way to Alex's campsite.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_Ya, I don't know what it is... probably your innocence, shyness and just your personality, but you do."_

_Rue sneaks a look at Alex to see her telling the truth._

"_I will protect you like I protect Ramona. When I found out only one can live, I'm determined to change that. I will find a way to make it that you, myself, Katniss and Peeta to make it out of here. I will find a way if it's the last thing I do."_

_At the end of Alex's sentence, Katniss collapses on the ground and both Alex and Rue jumps down to carry Katniss the rest of the way to Alex's campsite._

_Now:_

Alex builds a fire in her cave as Rue pulls out Katniss's sleeping bag from her bag. Rue tucks Katniss in the sleeping bag and pulls out leaves from her bag. She puts them in her mouth and chews them before spitting them into her hand and covers Katniss's stings after pulling out the stingers.

Alex watches Rue cover the stings before looking at the fire and blowing it slightly so a spark could form. As the wood begins to catch along with the leaves and bark, Alex pokes the bark with a stick to make the fire a little bit bigger. She turns to Rue who is now pulling out berries from her bag.

"The berries aren't much but does fill you." Rue smiles, "I have been eating them for days."

"Are they good?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Alex takes one of the berries from Rue's hand and pops it into her mouth. She chews it and swallows.

"Tasty." Alex smiles, making Rue's smile grow.

~K&A~

It has been two days since the incident with the Trackerjackers nest. Alex is cooking the six lizards she caught and killed as Rue slept. Rue and Alex have a routine. Rue would sleep during the day and up at night as Alex sleeps during the night and up during the day.

Rue opens her eyes as Alex places the cooked lizards on leaves that they are going to use as plates. They both hear a groan and looks over at Katniss to see her opening her eyes.

"Good afternoon Ms. Katniss Everdeen." Alex smirks as Rue gets up and rushes over to Alex and hides behind her.

Over the days that Katniss has been out, Alex and Rue have bonded and looks out for one another. Rue has been taking care of Katniss's stings and burns, making sure they heal.

"Alex?" Katniss asks softly, "What happened?"

"Well, you have been knocked out the last two days and are now awake." Alex answers like it happens all the time, "Plus I THINK two people have died. Though I know..." Alex trails off thinking making Rue roll her eyes.

"Glimmer and the girl from District 4 are both dead Alex." Rue clears up, "And yes you know who they both are. They got killed by the Trackerjackers."

"Oh ya... the guy from District 10 died earlier this morning!" Rue smacks her forehead and begins to chuckle.

"I know. The cannon woke me up."

"Who's that?" Alex and Rue looks over at Katniss to see her sitting up.

"Oh, this is Rue. She's from District 11." Alex smiles, "She's a part of our alliance." Katniss nods knowing Alex would never be in an alliance with someone if they are hunters and would kill her or Alex herself.

"Ok. I'm Katniss." Katniss nods at Rue.

"I'm Rue." Rue gives Katniss a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well."

"Hey Katniss, Rue patched you up." Alex interrupts, "She took care of the stings and your burns."

"Thank you." Katniss gives Rue a small smile.

"You're very welcome."

~A&K~

Alex hangs upside down from a fallen tree above the fast flowing river, washing her hair.

"I still don't get how you do that." Alex hears Katniss say. Alex looks up at her with a smile.

"Practice. I'll hold onto you as you do your hair." Alex sits up and runs her fingers through her wet hair as Katniss releases her hair from the braid. As Katniss moves to hang upside down, Alex sits on her legs double checking the bags to make sure they have everything. Rue sits up shaking her wet hair and pushes the curls from her face.

As Alex puts her bag on and Rue puts her's on, Katniss sits up. Alex moves so she is behind Katniss and puts her wet hair in her regular braid before standing up and letting Katniss put her bag on.

"Ready?" Rue asks the fifteen and sixteen year olds.

"Yup." Alex smiles and they walk the rest of the way across the fallen tree and toward the marsh area.

In the marsh area, Alex leads them through the tall grass, which is similar to a corn field.

"Are you sure there are no killer things in here?" Rue asks frightened.

"I can't be sure but I bet that there are not too many if any." Alex replies walking ahead of Rue but behind Katniss.

They continue to walk deeper and deeper in the marsh area and Rue looks around them.

"STOP!" Rue whispers harshly and both girls come to a stop, "This isn't a marsh... it's a grain field."

**Sorry that the chapter is short. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

_In the marsh area, Alex leads them through the tall grass, which is similar to a corn field._

"_Are you sure there are no killer things in here?" Rue asks frightened._

"_I can't be sure but I bet that there are not too many if any." Alex replies walking ahead of Rue but behind Katniss._

_They continue to walk deeper and deeper in the marsh area and Rue looks around them._

"_STOP!" Rue whispers harshly and both girls come to a stop, "This isn't a marsh... it's a grain field."_

_Now:_

Alex looks at Rue confused. _Why is it so important that this isn't a marsh and is a grain field_? Alex thinks.

Almost like reading her mind, Rue answers.

"In District 11 we work with grain. Thresh basically lives IN the grain field." Rue answers.

_Oh crap. That means that Thresh will be in here... somewhere_.

"Then what are we to do?" Katniss asks stepping in.

"Maybe we could find Thresh and pray that he could join our alliance?" Rue bites her lip.

"Worth a try." Alex takes the lead and keeps her knife at the ready.

As they continue to move Alex freezes as the grain on her right begins to move. Alex sees glowing eyes and looks at them. Suddenly something knocks her down and Alex lets out an ear piercing scream. It's a giant lizard. Alex stabs the lizard in the side but her knife just breaks in half.

The lizard opens its mouth and Alex sees tons of teeth. The lizard leans down to bite her when someone cuts the head off.

The lizard lands next to Alex as she pants.

"You alright thirteen?" Alex looks up to see Thresh with a bloody sword.

"Yes. Thank you." Alex gasps out. Thresh holds his hand out and Alex takes it shyly. Thresh pulls her to her feet before turning to Katniss and Rue who frozen in fear.

"You alright Rue?" Thresh asks.

"Yes I am Thresh. Thank you so much." Rue walks over to Thresh and hugs him.

Rue and Thresh have been best friends since she was seven and Thresh was thirteen. Thresh pretty much saved her from a few bullies that were pushing her around.

~A&K~

As Katniss, Rue and Thresh sleeps, Alex gets up and disappears into the grain field away from the campsite. She runs through the field until she reaches the forest and disappears in the woods. She climbs into a tree and jumps from one to another.

She hears someone scream and hurries toward it in time to see Cato stab Peeta, the guy from District 12, in the leg. Alex drops out of the tree and picks up a rock. She runs behind Cato silently and signals for Peeta to not give her away. She hits Cato in the head with the rock and he immediately collapses knocked out. Alex removes the sword making Peeta scream again and takes him to the river silently.

At the river, Alex cleans the wound and clears the sword of blood. Alex takes off her coat and then her t-shirt and ties it around Peeta's leg to slow the bleeding. She puts her coat back on and looks Peeta in the eye.

To her surprise, Peeta leans forward and kisses her. Alex pulls away shyly.

"You do know I'm not Katniss right?" Alex asks nervously.

"I know. You're Alex Russo from District 13." Peeta smiles.

"I thought you are in love with Katniss?"

"Nope. It's just an act to get sponsors."

"Didn't you just blow it though? Because you kissed me?"

"Maybe, but I have wanted to kiss you since I first saw you." Alex blushes knowing she has had a crush on Peeta since she first saw him.

"Are you sure you're not trying to talk your way into killing me?"

"Nope. I'm just being honest." Alex nods slightly scared it might be an act.

"Look, don't get me wrong, but you are cute and everything. But I don't know if I can trust you. After all, this thing is a fight for survival." Peeta nods.

"I know. I'm not going to hurt you Alex. I'm not a killer."

"Neither am I. Let's go find somewhere to take cover and stay hidden." Alex helps Peeta up and swings his arm around her shoulders and wraps her right arm around his waist. She keeps the sword in her right hand and they begin to walk.

She leads him toward a cave that she saw when she was washing her hair. They cross the fallen tree and walks down a little way to the cave. She helps him into the cave and lays him down. Alex puts a fire together by gathering branches, bark and leaves from the woods, and once it's caught she helps Peeta to the fire to keep warm.

"I'm going to hunt close by." Alex whispers.

"No! Please Alex, please stay." Peeta reacts immediately.

"We need to eat Peeta." Alex reasons, "Besides, night time is the best because most people are sleeping."

"No!"

"Do you want to starve?!" Alex snaps making Peeta go silent. Alex sighs, "Look, I won't go far. I will keep the cave in sight at all times. I'm just going to get a few lizards and if lucky a squirrel."

"Promise to come back?"

"Yes. I promise Peeta." Peeta nods and watches Alex walk out of the cave. He looks around and sighs. If he wasn't hurt he would follow Alex to make sure she will be ok. He thought he was in love with Katniss Everdeen, but when Alex Russo came into the picture, he discovered he only had a crush and loves Katniss as a friend.

When he said in the interview he loves Katniss, he was lying through his teeth and he gave Katniss a heads up what he was going to do. Thankfully no one saw through the lie. But now that he kissed Alex, who is surely Katniss's best friend, they know it's all a lie. _At least when I die I got to tell Alex how I feel. Plus I can die with a smile on my face_.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

_**peetamellarkfan- I promise you Peeta lives... I think. I know I killed him off in To Hell And Back, and pretty much got murdered for that. But yes, Peeta lives in this one and future ones. I love Peeta too, same with Rue, Prim, Katniss and weirdly I like Clove and Foxface. I like Gale too, but in Mockingjay, I hate him near the middle-ish. I even like Johanna, Beetee, Nuts and Bolts, Finnick and Mags as well. On topic with your review, yes he does live.**_

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

"_Yes. I promise Peeta." Peeta nods and watches Alex walk out of the cave. He looks around and sighs. If he wasn't hurt he would follow Alex to make sure she will be ok. He thought he was in love with Katniss Everdeen, but when Alex Russo came into the picture, he discovered he only had a crush and loves Katniss as a friend._

_When he said in the interview he loves Katniss, he was lying through his teeth and he gave Katniss a heads up what he was going to do. Thankfully no one saw through the lie. But now that he kissed Alex, who is surely Katniss's best friend, they know it's all a lie. __**At least when I die I got to tell Alex how I feel. Plus I can die with a smile on my face.**_

_Now:_

Alex stabs a raccoon killing it instantly. She takes it off the sword and holds it in her left hand by the tail. She turns around and walks back to the cave silently with the raccoon and two lizards that she caught and killed.

Outside the cave she hears footsteps and a branch behind her snap. She rushes into the cave and puts her kill in the corner before putting out the fire. Alex covers Peeta's mouth and sees his eyes open.

"Stay silent." Alex whispers in his ear. She feels him nod into her hand and uncovers his mouth. She has the sword ready just in case.

"If I were Russo, where would I be?" Alex hears a familiar voice mutter to herself.

_Clove_. Alex whispers in her mind.

"Either in a tree or staying out of sight." Alex hears Cato's voice.

She rolls her eyes. _No kidding bozo. Aren't you the smartest tool in the shed_?

"But she has the idiot from District 12 with her." Clove points out, "Plus you stabbed him so they couldn't have gotten far."

"Exactly. What about we wait for morning so we could follow the blood."

"Unless she fixed him up or taken him to wherever she is."

"Whatever. Let's go find a cave and stay there." Alex squints and stares at the entrance hearing their footsteps come closer. She silently moves to the entrance with the sword in hand. She sees a light land on the entrance of the cave but she's still in the shadows.

"Here's one." Cato and Clove slips into the cave and Clove lets out a scream as Alex stabs Cato in the heart, killing him right away. A cannon fires and Alex pulls out the sword and stabs Clove in the heart as Clove's knife stabs Alex in the neck. Another cannon fires into the night sky as Alex rolls down the small hill and lands next to Peeta with her hand covering the wound.

"ALEX!" Peeta struggles over to Alex and covers the wound with his sleeve to slow the blood flow, "Please, you have to stay with me. Please Alex!"

~K&A~

A cannon fire is heard and Katniss's eyes snaps open along with Rue's and Thresh's. They look up at the sky to see Cato's picture. Another is heard and Clove's picture is shown.

"Alex, Cato and Clove are dead." Katniss smiles. She reaches her hand out where Alex was curled up asleep and feels nothing but air, "Alex?" Katniss looks around her and sees Alex's footprints leading out and into the grain field, "ALEX!" Katniss jumps to her feet and picks up her bow and arrows.

"Katniss, it's late. You will run into wild animals that will kill you." Thresh argues.

"I don't care Thresh. Alex is my little sister like Rue is to you. You would risk your life to find Rue if the positions are reversed." Katniss snaps.

"At least wait until its light out Katniss." Rue whispers softly.

"No. You guys stay here in case Alex comes back but I'm going." Katniss takes off into a run following Alex's footprints after putting her bag on and Alex's is hooked onto her wrist.

~A&K~

The next morning Katniss arrives to the Cornucopia and sees Marvel and a guy sitting together eating.

_So they have all the food huh? Not for long_. Katniss loads her bow and lines up to a mine she spotted. Marvel and the guy walks over to the pile of food and once in range, Katniss fires her arrow. The arrow hits the mine and it goes off along with the others nearby. Katniss smirks as Marvel's legs get blasted off and the guy's arms and left leg gets blasted off as well. She knows very well that they are both dead.

Katniss turns to the woods and continues to walk until she is stopped.

"Twelve!" Katniss turns with her bow loaded and sees a red head. _Who the hell is she_?

"Who are you and what do you want?" Katniss snarls.

"Your partner and friend are both hurt. I know where they are." The girl leads Katniss to the river and points at the cave across from them, "I gave them my bag after your friend killed Clove and Cato."

"Who are you?"

"As your friend calls me, Foxface. I like the name and no one needs to know my real name." And just like that, Foxface disappears back into the woods.

~K&A~

*Minutes after Clove's and Cato's deaths*

Alex struggles to keep her eyes open as her breathing comes out in pants.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!" Peeta screams panicking.

"Pee...ta n...o." Alex gasps out as Peeta cries.

"You have to stay with me Alex. You can't die on me. You can't die on your family." Peeta begins to sob and kisses Alex's forehead.

"Pee...ta. K...iss m...e." Peeta looks at Alex and kisses her. He puts all his pain, fear and love into the kiss.

Suddenly they hear someone clear their throat. Peeta breaks the kiss and sees a girl in front of them.

"You know, if I were a murderer you would be an easy target. But I'm not a killer. So what's wrong?" The girl asks.

"Alex was stabbed in the neck by Clove." Peeta answers quickly. He watches as the girl takes off her bag and pull something out of it.

"My district gave me this when I was stabbed in the arm by Glimmer. Here." The girl hands it to Peeta and he immediately puts it on Alex's neck. Right before their eyes the medicine sooths it and the blood flow weakens, "It will take a few days before she will be as good as new, but it's pretty fast. You might want to put some on your leg."

"Who are you?" Alex asks weakly. At least her breathing is going back to normal.

"I'm not giving out my name."

"Can I call you Foxface?"

"Why not." And just like that Foxface disappears into the night.

**And so Foxface saves Alex and Peeta, and helps Katniss to find them as well. Isn't she amazing? : ) Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 14**

_Last Time:_

"_My district gave me this when I was stabbed in the arm by Glimmer. Here." The girl hands it to Peeta and he immediately puts it on Alex's next. Right before their eyes the medicine sooths it and the blood flow weakens, "It will take a few days before she will be as good as new, but it's pretty fast. You might want to put some on your leg."_

"_Who are you?" Alex asks weakly. At least her breathing is going back to normal._

"_I'm not giving out my name."_

"_Can I call you Foxface?"_

"_Why not." And just like that Foxface disappears into the night._

_Now:_

Katniss runs across the fallen tree and rushes to the cave. As she arrives to the entrance, she slips in.

"Alex? Peeta?" Katniss asks in the darkness.

"Katniss?" Katniss hears Peeta's voice.

"Ya, it's me. Are you both ok?" Katniss walks further into the cave and pulls out a match from her pocket. She lights it and walks further into the cave until Peeta and Alex comes into sight, "Do you guys have a fire?"

"Ya." Peeta answers stroking Alex's hair as Alex sleeps. Katniss looks around the cave until her eyes lands on the fire. She lights the fire and smiles seeing the food Alex hunted.

Before Katniss could take a breath there is a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

"I'm going to hunt Peeta. We need to stalk up on food." Katniss announces standing up and kisses Alex's cheek, "Is she ok?"

"Ya. Foxface gave us her bag and the medicine to help her." Katniss nods.

"Good. I'll be back soon." Peeta nods his head in agreement knowing Katniss will be fine. He watches Katniss leave, leaving her bag and the other bag behind. Once she is gone, Peeta looks back down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I love you Alex Russo." Peeta whispers kissing Alex's forehead before falling asleep.

~K&A~

Katniss carries five squirrels, seven lizards and two wild turkeys back to the cave.

"_I love you Alex Russo."_ Katniss hears Peeta whisper. Katniss smiles slipping into the cave and putting her kill with Alex's. She pulls out her arrows from her kill and heads to the river. She cleans them off and puts them back with the others.

Suddenly it begins to pour. Katniss's hair immediately gets soaked as she walks back into the cave. Once in the cave, Katniss smiles seeing Alex and Peeta fast asleep. Katniss looks at the fire and takes notice that Alex has a huge pile of branches, bark and leaves for the fire.

Katniss opens her bag and pulls out some plastic to wrap the food in after it's skinned and cooked.

Katniss begins to cook their food and as she cooks she puts them in the plastic and wraps them.

Once all the food is cooked, Katniss puts a branch on the fire before looking out into the rain.

_The main competition to win this are: Thresh, Foxface, Rue, Peeta, Alex and myself. Only one can win and if I win, that means Alex and Peeta are dead along with Rue. If Alex wins everyone else is dead. Either way how can we all come out alive?_

~A&K~

The next morning, Alex's eyes open as there is a crack of thunder. Alex jumps and looks outside to see it is raining, lightning and thunder. Alex sits up slowly to see Katniss and Peeta both still asleep. Alex moves her hand to her neck to feel the goo over where she got stabbed by Clove.

She climbs to her feet and sits down on a rock next to the fire. She pokes the burning branch with her stick and puts a few branches in.

"Are you hungry?" Alex jumps and looks to see Katniss sitting up after yawning.

"Just a little." Alex admits. Katniss smiles and picks up two plastic wraps with food inside. Alex quickly opens them and begins to eat slowly. Katniss grabs her own two and joins Alex on the rock. They both eat in silence and once finished Alex cuddles into Katniss's side and falls back to sleep. Katniss leans back into the rock wall and falls back to sleep holding Alex close.

~K&A~

It has been three days since Katniss arrived to the cave. Alex and Peeta are both fully healed and the rain has now flooded the cave. Alex puts her bag on her back and gives Peeta the knife. Peeta puts Foxface's old bag on as Katniss puts her's on and grabs her bow and arrows. Alex picks up her sword and they slowly climb out of the flooded cave.

Once outside, they quickly get soaked by the rain.

"Come on." Peeta grabs Alex's hand and they walk to where the tree was supposed to be.

"Where is it?" Alex asks blinking and wiping her eyes to clear her vision.

"I don't know." Katniss looks down the river to see everything flooding and the tree is at the waterfall about two miles from where they are.

"The tree is our only way across because the rock bridge got wiped out." Alex mutters.

"It's a risk we have to take." They begin to walk down to the tree as their boots get soaked by the overflowing river.

By evening, they arrive to the tree and Alex gulps noticing one wrong move and they are dead.

Katniss climbs up and once she is across Peeta goes. As soon as Peeta makes it across Alex climbs up. She puts her arms out to keep her balance as she slowly walks across.

About halfway through there is a strong gust of wind and causes Alex to lose her balance. Alex falls off the tree and grabs a strong, sturdy branch. Alex screams struggling to keep her grip. Her lower body is completely under the water and she is struggling to keep her head above the water.

"ALEX!" Alex looks up to see Katniss laying down on the tree and grabbing her wrists. Katniss begins to pull her over and Alex feels her body growing weaker. Katniss pulls Alex close enough to wrap her arms around her and lift her out of the river.

Katniss picks Alex up completely and rushes off the tree as she hears a crack.

"Catch her!" Katniss shouts at Peeta as the tree begins to move. Katniss tosses Alex to Peeta before diving onto the rocks just as the tree snaps in half and goes over the falls.

Katniss quickly gets to her feet to see Peeta lying on his back with Alex on top of him. She rushes over to them and helps them to their feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Katniss asks them.

"Yup." Peeta smiles kissing Katniss's cheek and putting Alex into a hug.

"I'm alright." Alex agrees hugging Peeta tightly. To Peeta's and Katniss's surprise, Alex goes onto her tippy toes and kisses Peeta.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time:_

_Katniss quickly gets to her feet to see Peeta lying on his back with Alex on top of him. She rushes over to them and helps them to their feet._

"_Are you guys alright?" Katniss asks them._

"_Yup." Peeta smiles kissing Katniss's cheek and putting Alex into a hug._

"_I'm alright." Alex agrees hugging Peeta tightly. To Peeta's and Katniss's surprise, Alex goes onto her tippy toes and kisses Peeta._

_Now:_

Peeta kisses Alex back tightening his arms around the younger girl. Katniss shakes her head with a smile and takes Alex's hand.

"Are you two done kissing? That way we could end this." Katniss asks them looking into the forest.

"Let's go." Peeta leads the group into the forest letting Katniss and Alex to follow behind him.

~K&A~

As they walk deeper and deeper into the forest, Alex looks around her at the familiar scenery.

She looks at her feet to see that the forest floor is flooded. The water comes up to her knees and is rising.

She watches in shock as the water pulls back.

"GET IN A TREE!" Alex's head snaps up as Peeta and Katniss both climb a nearby tree. She looks ahead to see a tidal wave heading straight at her.

"ALEX!" Katniss screams. Alex tries to run to the tree but the water that is joining the wave is making it difficult.

Just then the wave crashes on top of her and she blacks out.

~A&K~

Katniss watches in fear as the wave takes Alex away. As she is about to jump into the water, the cannon is heard. Katniss looks up to see Alex's picture.

"NO!" Katniss screams at the top of her voice before burying her face into her knees and breaks down crying.

Peeta lets his own tears fall before wrapping his arms around Katniss and hugs her tightly.

"W... we have to win this Katniss. A... Alex would have wanted that." Peeta chokes on his tears and buries his face into Katniss's shoulder.

~K&A~

Rue breaks down crying seeing Alex's picture come up in the sky. Thresh hugs her tightly letting his own tears fall down his face.

_Alex didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die. She had her family to take care of and now that she's gone how can her family deal with her death?_ Thresh thinks.

Rue sobs into Thresh's shoulder.

_She was my best friend! How can I survive this with her gone?!_ Rue asks in her mind.

~A&K~

Ramona covers her mouth in shock, fear and sadness. _Alex, my sister, is dead!_

"YOU SAID SHE WILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" Ramona screams at Justin and Max as tears stream down her cheeks, "I HATE YOU!" Ramona runs out of the room and to Alex's bedroom.

Once in Alex's room, Ramona slams the door closed and dives onto Alex's bed sobbing.

_ALEX! I love you so much! Please come back! I need you!_ Ramona screams in her mind.

Out in the living room, Max and Justin are sitting on the couch with tears streaming down their cheeks and dripping off at their chins.

Suddenly the door opens and closes.

"What's going on here?" Justin and Max look up to see Snow standing in the entrance of the living room.

"A... Alex is d... dead." Max sobs burying his face into his knees. Justin lets out a sob as Snow walks over to him.

"Justin, come with me." Snow leads Justin out of the room and into the kitchen. Snow turns to face the teenager, "Listen to me Justin. It was the only way for me to get her out of the arena without her dying." Snow starts, "You cannot tell anyone this. But Alex is still alive."

~K&A~

Alex groans as her eyes flutter open. Her throat is all scratchy and there is a tube going down her throat. Alex begins to choke on the tube and beeping is heard.

"Ah, you're awake." Alex looks at the door to see a man in a white lab coat. The man walks over and pulls the tube out and hands Alex a glass of water. Alex's shaky hand takes the glass and drinks a little bit.

"W... what h... happened?" Alex asks weakly.

"You won The Hunger Games." The man smiles. Alex gives a weak smile back.

"So I get to go home?"

"No, you are going to live here at the Capitol but your siblings will be moving here. All of you will live at the President's mansion."

Alex's eyes light up.

"When will my siblings arrive?"

"They are arriving this weekend." Alex nods happily.

What she doesn't know is she has memory lost, and everything that is spoken, besides her siblings coming, is a lie.

**Sorry that was short but it feels like a good place to end. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

"_No, you are going to live here at the Capitol but your siblings will be moving here. All of you will live at the President's mansion."_

_Alex's eyes light up._

"_When will my siblings arrive?"_

"_They are arriving this weekend." Alex nods happily._

_What she doesn't know is she has memory lost, and everything that is spoken, besides her siblings coming, is a lie._

_Now:_

It has been a year and a half since Alex woke up that fateful day. Alex hasn't gotten her memory back or heard that Thresh, Rue, Peeta and Katniss survived and won for her. She hasn't heard of the uprising of the Districts or the war outside the windows of the palace.

Alex skips down the hallway to the classroom where she, Justin, Max and Ramona do schooling.

Just as she opens the door there is screaming heard and shaking felt.

"What's that?" Alex asks holding onto the side of the doorway. To her shock something shatters the glass.

"RUN ALEX!" Justin screams running over to his little sister pulling Max and Ramona with him. The four siblings take off running out of the room and a good distance from the room when there is an explosion.

They all hit the floor and cover their heads.

"What's going on?!" Alex calls over the falling debris.

"We're under attack by the rebels!" Justin answers as there is another explosion.

Alex gets hit with a memory.

_Alex and Katniss are sitting together in a tree watching a recap of deaths._

"_What's going to happen once we get out of here? How will we end The Hunger Games for good?" Alex asks Katniss in a whisper._

"_We have to rebel against the Capitol." Katniss answers._

Alex blinks away the memory as tears fill her eyes.

"We have to get out of here." Max informs them helping Ramona and Alex up before the four siblings take off down to the entrance hall.

Once in the entrance hall Ramona opens the front door as there is an explosion outside. The impact of the bomb knocks the siblings off their feet and a few feet away from the door.

~K&A~

Katniss runs over to Prim and takes off running with Prim's hand in her's. Just then a bomb comes down where Prim and Katniss once were and they get blown off their feet. As debris falls around them Katniss and Prim get to their feet. Katniss looks over at the palace to see the front door open.

_That wasn't open earlier_. Katniss thinks.

"Why's the door open?" Prim asks, "It wasn't open a few minutes ago."

Katniss and Prim immediately take off running over dodging the battle they are cutting through.

Once at the door, the siblings look in to see the familiar people.

"ALEX! JUSTIN! MAX! RAMONA!" Katniss and Prim shout as one. They run over and makes sure they are ok.

"K... Katniss?" Katniss looks down at Alex in surprise.

"Ally?" Katniss kneels down next to Alex and hugs her tightly, "I... I thought you were dead." Katniss begins to cry into Alex's hair as Alex sobbing into Katniss's shirt.

"T... they told me y... you, P... Peeta, Rue and T... Thresh are dead. T... they said I survived and the w... winner." Alex sobs.

"That's a lie Ally. Rue, Thresh, Peeta and I survived and won. They are safe back at District 13 with President Coin."

Alex lifts her head up to look up at the girl she looks up to, and who is basically her older sister.

"Is it safe to leave?" Alex asks so quietly that you can barely hear her.

"Let's go." Katniss helps Alex up before looking to see everyone else is on their feet, "Come on."

Katniss takes Alex's hand before all of them takes off running.

~A&K~

Katniss sneaks them into an abandon house before using her headset to speak to someone. Alex hides herself in Justin's arms along with Ramona and Max.

Soon there is rumbling above them before there are a few bangs. Alex winces hearing something sawing the roof before more bangs are heard. There are thuds on the stairs before Alex sees two dudes.

"Alex, Justin, Max and Ramona, this is Haymitch." Katniss points at Haymitch, "And that's Gale."

Before another word is spoken the glass shatters in as Peacekeepers begin to break into the house.

"Run!" Haymitch leads the group up the stairs to a rope. They all begin to climb up after each other and end up inside the hovercraft.

~K&A~

After arriving to District 13, they all were rushed to the hospital to make sure they are alright.

As Alex walks out of the hospital last, she gets tackled by Peeta.

"Thank God you are alright Alex. I love you." Peeta says in a rush. Alex freezes and looks up at Peeta in surprise.

She knows she loves him but hearing it out loud is shocking. She takes a breath and smiles at him.

"I love you too Peeta." Peeta smiles and kisses Alex lovingly. It's their first kiss since that horrible day, but they are just happy they are together again.

Katniss leans against the wall smiling as Prim, Ramona and Max runs down the hallway chasing Buttercup. Justin leans against the wall next to Katniss with a smile as well.

Suddenly something snaps inside the seventeen year old. She leans up and kisses Justin.

~A&K~

It has been five years since that day and Katniss, Justin, Ramona, Max, Peeta and Alex all live in the Capitol. Snow is still alive but stepped down from being President and all the power went to Justin. Justin cancelled The Hunger Games for good and told all the districts to vote to decide what they want Snow's punishment to be. Everyone vote for either death or exile. By three percent, exile won.

Snow now lives in the middle of the forest with no food or water.

Alex and Peeta are engaged as Justin and Katniss are married. Prim and Katniss's mother are both in District 1 to help those at the hospital. But their home is the Capitol.

Peeta owns a bakery in town and he ships his food to all the districts and all money made goes to the families who lost their kids.

Rue and Thresh both still live in District 11 and are working and going to school.

Ramona and Max are both in school and helps out at the hospital with the kids.

Katniss still hunts with Gale every weekend and everything they hunt goes out to the districts.

Alex however is pretty much famous. She provides the entertainment for the schools. Any school who calls her at any district, she goes there and performs her music. She gets paid for it but she just ends up giving the money to some kid in the street.

Their lives are pretty much simple but are predicable. All their lives have slowed down and turned calm.

The storm has ended and all that is left behind is sunshine.

**And that's the end. Please review.**


End file.
